<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossom bright by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301217">Blossom bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist'>Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edit, F/M, Feelings, Seasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was one spring that our love blossomed bright<br/>in summer I looked for some feels of the same<br/>then autumn brought numbness of cynical kind<br/>and then when I fell my bleak midwinter came</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greta Jurossi/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Lizzie Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blossom bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>it was one spring that our love blossomed bright</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>in summer I looked for some feels of the same</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>then autumn brought numbness of cynical kind</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>and then when I fell my bleak midwinter came</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>